Mommy Naru
by myosa
Summary: Naruto voulait une bonne mission. Ce qu'il a eu c'est un bébé qui l'appele maman. Il peut se poser des questions parce que ..... SasuNaru. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

Myosa : Ma premiere traduction, que d'émotion ! Je remercie Lilblue-Hedggie de m'avoir donné sa permission ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic autant que moi ! Je la posterais toute les semaines mais jai besoin d'une ou d'un beta. PLEASE ! Et vu que je suis interne si je n'ai pas de beta avant dimanche soir vous n'aurez pas le chap 2 la semaine suivante. Du chantage ? Mais non ... Ps : y a des défis dans ma bio, allez voir j'adorerais voir ces histoires écrites. Merci.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est que la traduction. Et Toppuu appartient à Lilblue-Hedggie

**AVERTISSEMENT : Yaoi, mpreg, et imaginons juste que Sasuke ne soit pas parti pour rejoindre Orochimaru… la langue de cet homme… me donne des frissons.**

PROLOGUE :

Le bébé

Naruto commençait honnêtement à se demander _comment_ il arrivait à se mettre dans des situations comme celle ci. Il fonçait dans les problèmes, bien sûr, mais il arrivait toujours à en sortir. Mais celui-là était de loin le plus mauvais. Tout a commencé quand son équipe est allée rencontrer l'Hokage pour une mission, s'ils étaient chanceux, la mission serait de rang C. Et elle allait être réussi aussie ! Tsunade-sama _allait_ leur remettre une mission de mi-rang C, _mi-rang !_ Ils allaient réellement combattre quelques bandits cette fois ! Mais non, Tsunade était juste sortie de son bureau, tenant un bébé parmi toutes les autres possibilités ! Honnêtement ! Comment était il supposé savoir que la chose allait tendre les bras vers lui et dire « Maman ! » !

Il y eut un silence dans le bureau. Sakura fut la première à oser dire quelque chose.

« …… Hum, le bébé ne vient-il pas juste d'appeler Naruto 'Maman'… ? »

Et ça a recommencé. « Maman ! »

« Oui Sakura, je crois que le bébé a appelé Naruto 'maman'. » répondit Kakashi. « Tu as fait quelque chose que nous ne savons pas Naruto ? »

« QUOI ! Mais non ! Et même si je l'avait fait pourquoi il m'appellerait maman ! Pourquoi moi parmi tout le monde ? »

Sakura inclina la tête en signe d'accord, « Comme si Naruto pouvait obtenir un rendez-vous, et sans compter que ce bébé est trop mignon pour avoir n'importe quel point commun avec Naruto. »

Et c'était vrai, le bébé était assez mignon. Il avait une petite tignasse désorganisée de cheveux de couleur noir ébène qui tombait doucement devant ses yeux énormes, couleur bleu ciel. Il était assez petit, au moins aux yeux de Naruto, avec la peau couleur pêche, un nez mignon, et une petite moue adorable sur les lèvres. Il était habillé dans un pullover bleu-clair de bébé qui se fermait par devant et avait des petites poches cousues à hauteur de l'estomac. Dans les bras de l'enfant se tenait une petite peluche de renard qui semblait être bien aimée.

« Je suis vexé ! Regardez, il a mes yeux ! »

Il y eut un autre silence car ils regardaient tous les yeux du bébé puis ceux de Naruto. La ressemblance était bien là.

« OH, mais Naruto je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne connaissais pas ce bébé ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et vous le savez Kakashi-sensei ! »

Ce fut maintenant à Sasuke de parler pour la première fois, « Je déteste casser le silence… quel qu'il soit, mais nous n'avions pas une mission à effectuer ? »

Tsunade sourit, « Oui mais plus maintenant ! J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous maintenant ! »

Marchant vers Naruto, elle déposa le bébé dans les bras du blond où il se blottit bienheureusement contre son torse. « Félicitations ! Vous êtes la nouvelle mère de ce bébé ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Cet enfant a été découvert sur les terrains de formation et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour le garder jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions ses parents. Mais quand j'ai essayé de faire s'occuper de lui par quelqu'un d'autre, il pleurait. Vous êtes le seul avec qu'il semble calme jusqu'ici. »

« Mais il ne pleurait pas avec vous ! »

« Vrai, mais il ne semblait jamais heureux, juste boudant, malheureux à plein temps. Et en outre, je suis l'Hokage ; j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de prendre soin pour un enfant perdu. »

« Mais... «

« OH, Naruto soit tranquille ! Ca n'est pas souvent que nous obtenons de garder un bébé si mignon ! »

« Mais Sakura-chan ! »

« Pas de mais Naruto,mainteant laisse moi le tenir. Je suis sûre qu'il me préférerait, je pense même que tu ne le tient pas de la bonne manière. »

Prenant doucement le bébé des bras de Naruto, elle fit une pause pour observer ses réactions. L'enfant renifla à la perte de sa « maman » mais les bras de Sakura lui semblaient assez confortables pour l'instant.

« Aussi, quel est son nom, Hokage-sama ? »

« Et bien, nous pensons que c'est Toppuu parce que c'est brodé sur sa peluche. »

« Ca ne signifie pas rafale, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Et une rafale est une tempete ou quelque chose, hein ? »

« Oui, une rafale de vent violente et soudaine, comme ton nom Naruto, veut dire tourbillon. »

« Qui décrit bien l'idiot. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit le ba- «

« Pas devant le bébé Naruto ! »

« Je voulais dire babouin ! »

Sasuke renifla, « C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé. Ce bébé doit être aussi idiot que toi. »

« Ne soit pas comme ça Sasuke-kun ! Toppuu est un bébé sensible, pourquoi tu ne le tiens pas. »

La fille à la chevelure rose marcha vers son équipier sombre et placa le bébé dans ses bras maladroits. Sasuke regarda vers le bébé et le bébé le regarda en arrière. Attends une minute ; ce bébé _ne venait il pas juste de sourire d'un de ses airs suffisants à_ lui ? Alors sans raison apparentes Toppuu renifla et ses yeux devinrent humides jusqu'à ce qu'il ait éclaté en sanglots forts.

Sasuke fut poussé vers le coté par Naruto qui prit le bébé dans ses bras et Toppuu cessa de pleurer immédiatement.

« Je le savais ! Tu es tellement antipathique que même les bébés pleurent quand ils voient ton visage ! »

Voyant qu'il était ignoré Toppuu renifla piteusementt et se mit à remuer ses petits bras devant le visage de Naruto. « Maman ? » Naruto cessa directement sa diatribe pour regarder vers le bébé plus bas. « Je ne suis pas ta maman, gamin. » Chez Toppuu les larmes et les yeux semblèrent s'aggrandir encore plus grands simultanément. La résolution de Naruto fondit rapidement à la vue de ces yeux.

« OH bon, d'accord tu peux m'appeler maman. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais nous allons à la maison, hein Toppuu-chan ? » Naruto sourit au bébé en riant nerveusement et marcha vers l'extérieur.

Sasuke le regarda fixement, ce bébé… il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout cela dans ce but ? Aucun bébé n'était si futé. Non, c'etait juste insensé.

Sasuke ne se doutait pas que le bébé lui causerait beaucoup d'ennui dans un avenir très proche.

Tbc,,,,,,,,,,,,

Myosa : Ca y est !!!!!!! J'ai reussi !!!!!! Oui je sais c'est à peine trois pages. Mais je l'ai fait !!!!! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Enfin j'ai eu du mal avec le début pour la partie avec les missions. Bon n'hesitez pas, je ne mord pas, vous savez ! BYE

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Myosa: Hum bref, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette merveilleuse fic, ben quoi c'est vrai non ? Je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu ma traduction review ou pas, même je préfère les review et les alertes !

Disclaimer : bien sur que tout m'appartient comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 1

**AVERTISSEMENT : Yaoi, nous tous savons ce que signifie ceci. Et mpreg. **

**/--/**

CHAPITRE UN :

Maternité

Naruto est convaincu, qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants quand il serait plus vieux. Toppuu en lui-même n'était pas méchant, il était juste… Comment était-il supposé tout acheter ? ! Les vêtements, la literie, les couches-culottes, les jouets, le lit d'enfant, les biberons, le lait, **e**t apparemment la plupart tenaient sur une table à langer acheté… Avec son argent.

Etonnamment, il n'a pas été chassé hors du marché. Personnellement, il a supposé qu'ils ont été choqués qu'un adorable bébé comme Toppuu été heureux d'être blotti dans les bras de la personne qu'ils considèrent comme un démon. Mais qui sait, cela permettra peut être d'améliorer son image si même les bébés innocents aiment sa compagnie.

Il serait encore inquiété pour l'argent si Sakura-chan ne l'avait pas rattrapé avec une somme d'argent que le Hokage avait oublié de lui donner. Eh, la vieille a probablement oublié dans l'espoir de l'utiliser au le jeu. Que se soit l'une ou l'autre solution, elle devenait vraiment sénile.

Après avoir obtenu de l'aide de ses camarades shinobi, il a acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour prendre soin temporairement du bébé dans son petit appartement, qui semble maintenant plus petit que confortable comme il était dans le passé. Une autre chose qu'il a achetée sur le marché était des livres concernant les bébés. Il n'a jamais su que ses petites choses pourraient être aussi… compliquées. Vous deviez les alimenter d'une certaine manière, les faire roter, les bercer, les soulager, et comme le dit si bien Shikamaru, galère. Tous les livres disent qu'il y a un lien très fort entre la mère et son enfant, faisant parfois oublier à la plupart des mères toutes les autres priorités. Il a pensé qu'il n'aurait pas de problème avec ça, puisqu'il n'était pas la mère de Toppuu, plus le fait qu'il soit un garçon, mais même si s'était le cas, rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier sa formation ! Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tord…

Après que tout soit rangé dans l'appartement, Naruto mit dans un grand sac bleu, toutes les choses que le bébé aurait besoin selon Sakura. Kakashi a indiqué que puisqu'ils avaient un bébé avec eux maintenant, que ça ne tuerait pas son équipe de s'entrainer un peu et pendant que Sakura amélioré son taijustu, Naruto pourrait travailler au contrôle de son chakra puisqu'il doit surveiller le bébé. Naruto a accroché au-dessus de son épaule le lourd sac pour bébé et a pris soigneusement Toppuu dans ses bras. Fermant avec son pied la porte ouverte, Naruto et Sakura sont parti pour le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7.

C'était une période des plus ennuyeuses dans la vie de Naruto, il savait bien que le contrôle de son chakra était importante, c'était… juste chiant. Actuellement il essayait de faire tenir une feuille sur le bout de ses doigts mais il ne comprenait pas le but de cet exercice. Soupirant, il a levé les yeux pour voir combattre Sakura et Sasuke, Sakura était en train de perdre mais au moins elle s'était améliorations et employait le contrôle de son chakra à son avantage.

Décidant de prendre une petit pause, il a regardé Toppuu qui se reposait sur une couverture, heureux près de lui son jouet de renard avec lequel il jouait. Il avait essayé d'obliger le garçon à dire son nom mais apparemment, maman était le seul mot qu'il savait dire, en dehors de cela il était complètement instruit pour le langage des bébés.

C'était vraiment triste, Naruto a pensé distraitement. Si Toppuu avait été abandonné par ses parents ou autre chose du même genre ? Alors il était un orphelin comme lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment attaché à l'enfant il se sentait toujours inquiet pour lui. Il fut tiré hors de ses pensées par des petits pleurs de Toppuu. Dirigeant rapidement sa tête vers la direction du bébé, il a vu que le garçon était tombé de la couverture en essayant d'atteindre son jouet qu'il avait jeté trop loin.

Il ne pourrait vraiment pas décrire ce qu'il a ressenti, mais à ce moment son cœur a sauté dans sa gorge à la pensée de Toppuu soit blessé.

Sautant rapidement sur ses jambes, il s'est précipité vers le garçon qui pleurait et l'a pris rapidement. L'examinant pour déceler tous dommages, il fut soulagé quand il ne trouva rien. Il lui a semblé que le bébé pleurait, juste en raison de sa chute soudaine, non en raison des dommages.

Soudainement sentant une sorte d'instinct maternel qu'il n'a jamais connu, il lui a fait un grand souri en tenant Toppuu au-dessus de sa tête par ses aisselles. « Mon petit Toppuu-chan a fait une chute ? »

Toppuu a baissé sa tête vers le visage de Naruto en souriant et riant nerveusement tandis que ses petits bras atteignaient les cheveux d'or du blond et disant le seul mot qu'il a su dire. « Maman ! »

« Oui toi, oui tu l'as fait ! Mais tu es mieux maintenant, n'est ce pas To-chan ? » Baissant, Toppuu devant son visage Naruto a frotté son nez avec celui du petit garçon qui a ri nerveusement encore plus fort attirant l'attention de Kakashi.

« Tu t'habitus à la maternité, hein Naruto ? »

« Kakashi-sensei ! Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble ! Je jure que c'est pour la mission ! » Hurle immédiatement Naruto, sortent hors de sa 'transe de maternité' pour se tourner vers Kakashi tandis qu'il amenait Toppuu sur son torse.

« Si je me rappelle, Hokage-sama a seulement demandé que nous nous occupions du bébé. Projettes-tu de t'enfuir avec le petit ? » Plaisanta Kakashi.

« Sûrement pas !! C… c'était juste une impulsion sur le moment ! Je ne sais pas d'où ça m'est venu ! Je jure que ça ne se reproduira plus ! »

« Qu'est ce qui ne se reproduira plus ? »

« Hein, Sakura-chan ? Rien ! Rien ne s'est passé ! »

Apparemment Sasuke et Sakura avaient fini leur combat et étaient venus vers le trio. Sakura l'a regardé intéressée tandis que Sasuke soulevait un sourcil.

« Alors que s'est-il produit ? Vraiment ? »

« Rien ! »

« Ne soit pas idiot ! Naruto, si tu nous montrais ce qu'est vraiment une mère ! » Kakashi semblé étrangement amusé en disant cette information au reste de son équipe.

Naruto a vivement rougi et se renfrogna.

« Le boulet ? Un parent ? Sûrement pas, particulièrement avec un gosse comme ça. » Indique Sasuke tout en poussant durement la joue de Toppuu. Car il était déprimé en raison de son changement de partenaire pour l'entraînement, Sakura était meilleur mais il a préféré combattre avec Naruto, qui lui donné un réel défi.

Rétrécissant les yeux Naruto a giflé la main de Sasuke et a ramené de manière protectrice Toppuu sur sa poitrine. « N'intimide pas Toppuu-chan ! »

« Quel merde... »

« Ne pas jurer devant un bébé ! » Hurla Naruto avant que Sasuke ait pu finir sa phrase, en tapa fortement sur le pied de Sasuke ce qui l'a fait tomber quand il a voulu saisir son pied douloureux.

Se trouvant sur le sol Sasuke s'attendait à ce que Naruto le raille, car s'était leur rituel après tout, mais ce n'était pas les mots qu'il prévoyait.

« C'est bon Toppuu-chan, ce vilain Sasuke ne t'embêtera plus. Maintenant, trouvons quelque chose pour manger. »

Il ne pouvait pas le croire, Naruto a juste ignoré la chance parfaite de faire de lui un imbécile pour… pour un BÉBÉ ! Il a juste complètement balayé leurs querelles habituelles pour un certain bébé baveux ! Se levant aussi dignement qu'il pouvait, Sasuke a regardé pour voir une Sakura et un Kakashi également choqué. Depuis quand Naruto est devenu une mère-poule ?

En attendant Naruto avait installé une grande couverture et avait saisi un coussin en forme de C et plaça Toppuu dans le trou, la peluche faisant un bon siège pour le bébé. Cherchant de nouveau dans le sac, il a sorti de la nourriture et un biberon. Du peu qu'il a lu des livres la nuit passée, il a pensé qu'il a dû le faire chauffer, malheureusement il n'était pas une femme, ainsi il ne pourrait pas l'allaiter au sein, et le micro-onde le plus prés prendrait trop longtemps pour si rendre, ce qui lui laissé qu'une option, quelqu'un qui pourrait employer un justu de feu… merde.

« Oi ! Sasuke, viens ici ! »

Là ! Enfin Naruto a semblé se rappeler l'ordre des choses ! Naruto ne l'a pas ignoré, Naruto est fâché et va le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient disputés, battus, et que quelqu'un leur ait donné un coup de pied dans le cul.

« Revenant à la réalité, le boulet ? »

Ignorant complètement Sasuke, Naruto s'est penché vers le bas et a saisi la bouteille dans sa main et la poussait dans le poitrine de Sasuke.

« Ce _qu'est_ cette chose ? »

« Un biberon. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? »

« Je veux que tu te rendes utile en réchauffant ceci avec un jutsu de feu ou autre chose puisque tu sembles si vif pour bruler des trucs ! Mais si tu le rends trop chaud ou trop froid, je jure que je trouverai une manière de te le faire payer. »

Comme Naruto a continué sa menace Sasuke est devenu confus. Aucun commentaires au sujet de sa grandeur, ne l'appelant pas non plus bâtard, quelqu'un avait enlevé Naruto sans qu'il le sache ? Rétrécissant ses yeux il a remis en cause l'imposteur.

« Qui es-tu ? Et qu'as tu fais au boulet ? »

« Quoi ? Je _suis_ Naruto espèce d'idiot ! »

« Le vrai Naruto m'aurait appelé bâtard »

Amenant son poing en arrière Naruto a frappé Sasuke en pleine tête. « Ne pas jurer devant mon bébé ! » Fâché Naruto s'est retourné vers les bois, a saisi une grande bûche et l'a déposée dans un espace de terre. Tirant sur sa petite poche de shinobi de sa ceinture il a enlevé une allumette imperméable à l'eau et l'a allumé, mettant le feu à la bûche. Tenant la bouteille de lait au-dessus de la flamme il a attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la bonne température. Retirant la bouteille il a donné un coup de pied dans la saleté sur la bûche brûlante, puis a marché de nouveau vers Toppuu qui a observé la scène entière avec allégresse dans ses yeux. Le bébé semblé avoir une obsession avec pour sujet : comment faire mal, directement ou indirectement, à Sasuke.

Sakura est entrée en mode confus, Naruto n'a jamais agi de cette manière, même en missions il a toujours trouver un moment pour se quereller et se battre avec Sasuke, s'était habituelle, maintenant ! Et soudainement il a changé à cause d'un bébé…

Kakashi apparaissait comme amusé par les événements actuels. Ah, les merveilles de la maternité ! Il avait vu des choses comme celle ci avant, par le passé il a même connu une femme complètement docile, une fois qu'elle a eu son premier enfant, elle était complètement folle et n'importe qui osé faire quelque chose d'immoral autour de son enfant. Il n'avait jamais été frappé aussi souvent dans sa vie. C'était amusant de voir les effets de la maternité sur Naruto, d'autant plus que Naruto était un homme après tous.

Allant de nouveau vers Toppuu, Naruto a pris le bébé, et bon… il n'a pas su comment faire après ceci… De toute manière, il n'a pas même su si l'enfant était assez vieux pour encore avoir besoin de boire un biberon ! Regardant Toppuu qui rongeait doucement sa peluche de renard, peut-être que le biberon n'était plus nécessaire à ce stade, mais peut-être que de la compote de pommes. Heureusement ils en avaient acheté également. Abaissant le biberon, il a atteintle sac et a pris de la nourriture pour bébé et une petite cuillère donc une partie était couverte de plastique. Il était en train de dévisser le couvercle quand le reste de l'équipe est venu, s'est assis sur la couverture pour prendre leur déjeuner. Kakashi souriait heureux, Sakura semblé choqué, et Sasuke fronçait des sourcils et massait toujours son visage où Naruto l'avait tapé.

« Naruto… tu vas… bien ? » Demande Sakura avec une certaine agitation.

« Je vais très bien, pourquoi tu demandes Sakura-chan ? »

« Bien… tu agis… étrangement. »

« Hm ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être étrange. »

Sakura a senti une goutte de sueur glissée aux mots de Naruto quand il a pris de la compote dans la cuillère pour mettre dans la bouche de Toppuu, à tout moment il faisant des bruits et des gestes drôles avec sa bouche qui a incité le bébé à rire nerveusement entre les bouchés. Comment pouvait-il dire ça quand il faisait des grimaces à un bébé de douze mois ?

Sasuke a légèrement serré des poings, qu'est qui était arrivé à son ami ? Il avait changé au cours de la journée ! Et la raison devait être ce bébé. Lançant un regard furieux vers le petit il a été plus que choqué quand le bébé lui a encore souri d'un air suffisant ! C'était décidé, il se débarrasserait d'une façon ou d'une autre de ce gosse insupportable et alors tout redeviendrait comme avant. Leur équipe se comporteraitde nouveau normalement et Naruto focaliserait toute son attention à le battre encore. En tant que son meilleur ami et rival, il devrait être concerné par lui seulement !… Il n'était pas jaloux en ce moment, non-monsieur.

L'équipe a repris l'entraînement, excepté Naruto qui venait juste de finir de nettoyer Toppuu et jouait et riant bêtement avec le garçon. Soudain la paix a été dérangée par un hurlement de Naruto.

« Kakashi-sensei ! Sakura-chan ! Regardez, venez ! Il marche ! MARCHE ! »

Ils ont tout cessé pour regarder la couverture où Naruto s'était mis à genoux et Toppuu faisait de manière instable son chemin vers les bras tendus du blond. Les trois ont eu leur avis, Sakura couinait joyeusement sur à quel point il était mignon, après que le comportement étrange de Naruto soit fini, c'était vraiment du genre de mignon. Elle n'a pas classé Naruto comme parent potentiel avant mais d'un autre côté il a toujours eut une bonne entente avec les enfants en bas âge du village, avec son propre comportement enfantin, particulièrement avec Konohamaru et sa troupe.

Sasuke a regardé dédaigneusement le bébé, génial, le gosse était ambulant maintenant. Mais _peut-être_ que s'il tombait _accidentellement_ et se cassait quelque chose, qu'il serait envoyé dans un hôpital ou mieux encore, de nouveau chez ses parents. Le garçon aux cheveux noir a été tiré de ses pensées par un Naruto qui riait heureux. Toppuu l'avait apparemment fait jusqu'à Naruto et était immédiatement tombé dans ses bras en riant bêtement**.** Il a senti encore une montée subite de jalousie, Naruto ne lui souri jamais comme cela…

Se levant avec Toppuu dans ses bras Naruto a tourbillonné dans sa frénésie, avec une grimace étalée sur son visage

« Bon qu'est que vous attendez ? Que quelqu'un aille chercher un appareil-photo, ou mieux, une camera, nous devons le dire à tout le monde ! La veille, Jiraiya, OH, et Iruka ! Nous devons avertir tout le monde pour qu'ils viennent ici, maintenant ! Mon bébé A MARCHÉ ! »

Sakura a ri légèrement à l'enthousiasme de Naruto. Quand il n'agissait pas comme un idiot il n'était pas chiant, il était vraiment du genre mignon, dans le sens d'un petit frère qui vient juste de fait quelque chose d'adorable.

Kakashi a souri, il n'avait jamais vu Naruto si heureux. Peut-être qui le bébé avait une bonne influence, et il a semblé que se soit naturel pour lui. Sa pouvait avoir un rapport avec Kyuubi, les animaux ont un instinct naturel pour prendre soin de leurs petits, et Kyuubi, même si s'est un démon, reste un renard avant tout.

Sasuke semble être le seul mécontent avec les nouveaux instincts maternels de Naruto. Naruto était l'un des rares qu'il veuille avec lui la majeure partie du temps et quand ce bébé est arrivé alors il a été laissé de côté. Il trouverait une manière pour montrer au bébé qu'on ne prend rien à un Uchiha…

KONOHA : 10 ANS PLUS TARD

Dans la tour du Hokage un homme faisait les cent pas tandis qu'un autre s'asseyait calmement sur le divan. L'homme arpentant la pièce était d'une taille moyenne avec des cheveux sauvages a la couleur du soleil, les yeux bleus perçant, et un aspect légèrement féminin dû aux yeux larges et à une ossature fine. L'autre était légèrement plus grand, avec des cheveux noirs de geai, les yeux d'obsidienne, avec une plus grande stature et des épaules plus larges que son petit compagnon blond.

Il est absent ! Son bébé est absent et son bon à rien de mari osait être calme sur ce sujet !

« Uchiha Sasuke ! Tu as beaucoup de sang froid ! C'est notre _fils_ qui a disparu ! Bouges tes fesses et fait quelque chose ! »

L'homme à la chevelure noir, maintenant identifié comme Sasuke a soulevé un sourcil. « Naruto, tu sais très bien qu'il est dans le passé d'une façon ou d'une autre, et tu sais qu'il ira bien quand il reviendra. Calme-toi. »

« M… mais, si quelque chose se passe**,** cela ne s'est jamais produit avant et je suis absent quand il MARCHE pour la première fois ! »

« Mais tu l'as vu quand nous avions douze ans. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais ! » Leva ses brasen l'air Naruto se laissa tomber sur le divan à côté de Sasuke.

« … Et s'il est seul Sasuke ? Ou inquiet d'être séparé de ses parents ! J'ai connu ça, tu le sais et il ne peut pas se sentir bien en ce moment ! »

Souriant légèrement à son 'épouse' Sasuke saisi le menton du blond et a réuni leurs visages plus étroitement.

« Il ira bien, il s'est rappeler de toi quand tu avais douze ans, non ? »

Naruto s'est redressé à cet argument. « Ouais… je me rappelle qu'il m'a appelé maman dans le bureau de l'Hokage. »

« Laisser Toppuu identifier sa maman. »

« Bon au moins, j'étais gentil avec lui, tu m'as suivi comme un petit-ami jaloux jusqu'à ce qu'il parte ! »

« Mais tu as déjà éprouvé cela tu te rappels. » Souriant d'un air suffisant Sasuke a réuni leurs lèvres pour un bref baiser. « Et tu sais que… c'est bon d'avoir des vacances sans Toppuu présent, pas que je l'aime pas mais il peut être une gêne parfois. »

« Comment ? »

« Bon il est trop protecteur avec toi. Et il a toujours ton attention. De plus tu agis comme une mère-poule avec lui. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit, que ça lui passera. Il y a quelques bébés qui sont particulièrement attachés à leurs 'mères'. Ca va bientôt lui passer et il te suivra de partout. Et je ne suis pas une mère-poule ! »

« D'une façon ou d'une autre j'en doute, il va être le petit bébé à sa maman pour le reste de sa vie. »

« Bon, parce que je m'ennuie de lui autrement. »

« Bon il y a une solution à cela aussi s'il grandit hors de ton jupon. » Sasuke s'est relevé brusquement, s'est mis devant Naruto et la tiré par le poignet. Dans un geste rapide il a fait se pencher Naruto en arrière, il ne pouvait pas tomber car Sasuke avait un bras autour de sa taille et un bras derrière sa tête, et les lèvres du blond se sont pausés sur les siennes. (Vous voyez ce mouvement de danse où le type balance le dos de fille vers le plancher…) Libérant les lèvres roses et gonflées maintenant, il lui a souri d'un air supérieur.

« Nous _pourrions_ tellement faire plus… »

« Sasuke ! » Naruto rougi intensément.

« Et c'est une autre raison pour laquelle Toppuu peut être ennuyant. Il pleure toujours quand j'essaye d'être seul avec toi… »

« C'est tout à quoi tu penses pervers ! »

« Tu as épousé le pervers »

« Juste parce que tu n'abandonnais pas ! »

« Je t'ai eu à la fin pas non ? »

Naruto soupira mais à bientôt fait un sourire heureux. « Bien, apprécions nos premières vacances. »

« Nous allons partir loin alors. » Soulevant soudainement Naruto il a lancé le blond au-dessus de son épaule et a sauté par la fenêtre.

« Attends Sasuke ! J'ai toujours mes fonctions de Hokage ! Sasuke ? SASUKE ? ! Hé ne m'ignorer pas comme ça ! »

Inutile de dire que pas beaucoup plus a été entendu du couple à la suite de ça.

/--/

Myosa : Votre avis ? Certaines phrases m'ont vraiment donné du mal à tel point que je les ai passé et y revenais plus tard. Naruto découvrant les instincts maternels ! Au prochain chapitre c'est le tour de Sasuke d'être la vedette...

R/R


	3. note auteur

Bonjour,

Voila depuis le temps….

Vous pouvez hurler !

Je suis désolée ! Sincèrement.

Au début (il y a quelque mois ) j'avoue je caressais d'abandonner et de la refiler à quelqu'un. Puis je me suis rappeler que je m'étais promis de ne pas abandonner même si ca devait durer 20 ans.

Donc au vu des reviews je vais la reprendre du début à la fin. Donc pas de chapitre avant début septembre. De plus je pars en voyage la semaine prochaine.

Si quelqu'un à repris la fic pouvez vous me le dire. Je comprendrais amplement, 4 ans sans nouvelles, la faute est de mon coté.

Les excuses si ça intéresse quelqu'un :

J'ai commencé cette fic en bts. Et ce n'était pas la balade dans le parc que j'avais eu pour le bac ! Surtout en physique et en math. La deuxième année n'a rien arrangé.

J'ai eu une petite dépression. Pas envie de lire alors écrire et traduire.

Puis la honte de vous avoir laissé sans nouvelle depuis si longtemps.

Ainsi je remercie tout le monde qui a pris le temps de lire, de reviewer et autres.

Myosa.


End file.
